What if
by carifoo2001
Summary: I know, not an original name. Oh, well. This has to do with Phineas not getting zapped by the Amnesia-inator at the end of the movie. Review, don't just view.


**I don't know where this came from. I guess I was thinking about the movie and asked this question: what if Phineas accidentally didn't get zapped with the Amnesia-inator? I love what-ifs. I can't believe I spelled unconscious right on the first try! You'll know what I mean in about 133 words. Review, don't just view!**

* * *

OHMYGOSH IT'S PHINEAS' P.O.V!

"Sir, are you crying?" Carl asked.

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." Major Monogram replied, even though everyone knew he was.

I stepped away from Perry next to Isabella and said, "Okay sir, we're ready."

"Okay, Carl, we're set." Monogram said.

Then to my surprise, Isabella raised her hand and called, "Major Monogram?"

"Yes?"

"So, none of us will remember ANY of today?"

"That's right."

"Good!" She exclaimed... and turned to me and pushed her lips against mine.

"Isabella!" I was so surprised.

"Hit it Carl!" she shouted.

"Wait wait wait!" I yelled. Too late. Carl already pushed the button. The light was so bright, I couldn't see anything. Then I felt a hard push and I hit my head on something else just as hard, causing me to fall unconscious.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING...**_

* * *

I woke up in my bed feeling awful. "Ugh, Ferb, why does my head hurt so badly?"

Ferb was on his bed already with his clothes on petting Perry. It looked like he had been up for a few hours. He just shrugged.

Then I realized something. "What day is it, Ferb?"

"It's Friday, yesterday was Thursday, remember? We made Sfall?"

_I knew it! Somehow the Amnesia-inator didn't hit me! I need to keep this a secret! _I thought. "Oh, yeah! I remember now! I wonder how that leaf-pile just disappeared..."

"Maybe it's a mysterious force," Ferb said spookily.

"Yeah, a mysterious force that helps us clean up." We both chuckled

"Well, I'll see you later! Baljeet wanted me to come over for some reason, even though it's only six, at least I'm already fully awake, unlike you."

"Okay, bye!" He headed for the door. When the door was closed, I lied back down and closed my eyes with a sigh. Everything was coming back to me at once. Dr. D., the other dimensions, Agent P! I sat up and watched Perry put his fedora on and head for the door on his hind feet. "See ya later, Perry. Say hi to Dr. D. for me," I yawned sleepily and drifted back to sleep, leaving a confused Perry staring at me in surprise.

* * *

OH. MY. GOSH. BECKY. LOOK. AT. THE. P.O.V. IT IS PERRY'S!

I couldn't figure out what happened. I just kept on staring at Phineas, he was laying on his bed, snoring loudly. _I can't let anyone find out about this!_ I thought. I scurried toward one of the many secret passages to my hideout.

As I went down the green translucent tube, I wondered, W_hat is Phineas gonna do while I'm gone? Is he gonna tell anyone? _I sure hope not.

I shot into my red chair from the tube, in front of the huge screen, where Major Monogram was picking his nose. I looked at him accusingly.

"Oh, Agent P! You did not just see that!" he exclaimed, wiping his hand on his shirt. "Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz just bought a box of microwave popcorn, _Superman Returns_, and a huge blanket about ten minutes ago. Go check it out." That is just crazy! He probably bought those things to watch a movie and eat popcorn! Are animals smarter than people? Apparently so.

* * *

**_ONE HOUR__ LATER..._**

OH, WOW! IT'S PHINEAS' P.O.V. AGAIN! YAY!

I woke up from my very pleasing dream, then forgot it. I knew it had something to do with Isabella. ISABELLA! How did I forget Isabella kissing me?!

I got up and looked through my closet... hmm... I had no idea what to wear! There had been so much to choose from: an orange and white striped T shirt and a pair of blue shorts, a white and orange striped T shirt and a pair of blue shorts... wait a minute! I had about fifty outfits that were exactly the same! Oh, well.

I put a T shirt and pair of shorts on and went downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone but Ferb was sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" I said.

"Good morning to you too, Phineas!" Mom replied. "The cereal is all gone, but there's doughnuts in the fridge."

"Thanks!" I went to the fridge and pulled out a box of about five doughnuts. I opened it and found two glazed, two strawberry frosted, and a CHOCOLATE CAKE DOUGHNUT! I picked the chocolate cake doughnut and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Honey! Don't stuff the whole thing in your mouth! You could choke!"

"Oh, yeah," I said, but it sounded like, "Fwro Fwreah." I put the box back in the fridge and swallowed the doughnut in my mouth. Then I went back to my room and pulled out my phone and dialed Ferb's phone number.

At the third ring, Ferb picked up. "Phineas?"

"Hey Ferb! I was just calling to see when you'd be back, because I have an idea of what we're gonna do today."

"Oh, maybe half an hour. Baljeet just needed some help- Why not? Okay. Baljeet said he didn't want me to tell you yet. Anyway, see ya in about half an hour."

"Okay." I heard the 'click' that meant he hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and went outside to the backyard, breathing in the hot summer air. I sat underneath the tree and pulled out my blueprints magazine.

Suddenly, the gate opened and in came Isabella. Looking at her reminded me that she kissed me. She didn't remember she did, but still. "Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?"

"Ferb went over to Baljeet's house a while ago, so I'm just reading this magazine."

"Oh, so, are you going to build anything today?"

"Yeah, I think once he gets back, which is in about twenty minutes, we'll build either a flying saucer or a city made entirely out of Blue licorice. I guess which ever one Ferb wants to do." Isabella looked like she was in her own world, she probably didn't hear a word I said!

"Oh, that's cool," she said dreamily.

"Isabella?" I stood up and shook her shoulders.

"Huh? What?" she looked around. "Oh, no. I was in Phineas Land again," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" What did she just say? Phineas Land? I then realized: she must like me! I'm so oblivious! I then remembered all those times Isabella must've been flirting with me, and that she comes over every day, and she seems to _daydream? _about me, and... she kissed me yesterday!

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! Who told you I said anything?" she said and looked at her shoulders. I realized I was still holding onto them. I blushed and dropped my hands down next to me. "Phin-" I cut her off.

Looking back on this scene, it probably would've been hilarious for anyone else who was watching, for example, if there were cameras in the backyard.

I grabbed Isabella's shoulders again and pulled her into a kiss.

After about ten seconds, I pulled away, blushing so hard I probably looked like a tomato.

"Phineas!" Isabella said, surprised.

"I think I've been oblivious for a while," I said. Then, Isabella grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss.

Suddenly, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford walked in, each carrying about ten packages of blue licorice. We quickly pulled away, blushing really, really, hard.

"Nerd, you owe me!" Buford said, holding his hand out.

"Ugh, here," Baljeet said, pulling out a fifty from his wallet. Who knows what that was about.

"Gretchen and Candace owe me," Ferb said.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella and I said at the same time.

"Nothing!" Baljeet said.

I'm so glad I didn't get zapped by that Amnesia-inator.

* * *

**This was probably so horrible you ran away screaming. I could see adding on more chapters, if you guys don't think it's that horrible. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, don't just view.**


End file.
